1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to solar energy collector systems, and more particularly to a structure and method for a flat-plat solar energy collector panel which may be used for providing all or some of the energy needs in homes, buildings and other structures.
2. The Prior Art
As is well known, recent increases in the cost of energy for heating have resulted in renewed interest in the collection and utilization of solar energy. In response to this renewed interest, a plethora of solar energy collecting devices have been developed. These devices range from those which are very simple in construction, such as for example the placement of large, flat rows of black plastic tubing on a roof so as to absorb solar energy as water is directed through the tubing, to those devices which are highly complicated, such as solar collectors which are designed to automatically track the sun's position on a daily and/or seasonal basis. See generally the comprehensive review of methods for utilizing solar energy written by Dr. Farrington Daniels in his book Direct Use of the Sun's Energy, published by Ballentine Books, 1977. See also Applied Solar Energy, by Aden B. Meinel and Marjorie P. Meinel, published by Addison-Wesley Publishing Company, 1976.
Despite the wide variety of flat-plate solar collecting devices now available, extensive use of such solar collectors has not yet found its way into either the private housing industry or the area of application for small office buildings and the like. It is believed that several reasons account for this lack of acceptance of solar collectors by the general public. For example, many flat-plate solar collector devices lack the aesthetic appearance which is desired by private homeowners. Other flat-plate collector devices are so complicated in their structure and operation that the cost and time involved in installing and maintaining such devices is prohibitive. Still other flat-plate solar collector devices are not efficient enough in terms of collecting and retaining solar energy to be able to continue providing heat output in the absence of prolonged exposure to the sun's rays. Although this latter problem can be somewhat overcome through the utilization of an appropriate heat storage system, such as an insulated hot water tank or an insulated rock pit, it has nevertheless been found that most such solar collector devices rapidly lose their ability to transfer heat to the heat storage system during periods of cloudiness or in the absence of prolonged exposure to the sun's rays.
Yet another problem is the fact that many flat-plate solar collector devices are not economically feasible because they are not durable enough. For example, solar collectors are typically exposed to severe weather conditions for extended periods, which often adversely affects the solar collectors.
Accordingly, in an attempt to encourage a more widespread use of flat-plate solar collector panels throughout the private housing industry and for small office buildings and the like and to provide an improved solar collector device having an extended lifetime, the solar collector panel of the present invention has been designed to minimize and avoid the aforementioned problems.